


Detain the Dangerous

by annamiasworld



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Possessing Ford Pines, Demon Bill Cipher, Exploitation, Ford Pines Has Issues, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures, Friendship, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls References, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Nerdy Ford Pines, POV Ford Pines, Paranoid Ford Pines, Partners in Crime, Pre-Gravity Falls, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), The Journals (Gravity Falls), Triangle Bill Cipher, Young Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamiasworld/pseuds/annamiasworld
Summary: This work is about Ford and Bill during Fords researcher period in Gravity Falls. It’s pretty much Fords thoughts without a real plot and takes place before he realizes that Bill betrayed him.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Fiddleford H. McGucket, Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/Fiddleford H. McGucket, Bill Cipher/Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/Original Character(s), Bill Cipher/Original Male Character(s), Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Detain the Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote about Gravity Falls so if you notice any mistakes concerning the timeline of the story etc. point that out if possible. Also goes for typos because English is not my first language. This fic was inspired by the song “Dangerous” from David Guetta by the way. Other than that I hope you enjoy reading this!

When Ford woke up the first thing he saw was an overthrown cup of coffee and a brown viscous substance soaking itself into his paperwork.

“Oh not again” he mumbled still sleepy and stretched his back. That action caused more pain than it actually should and the noises his body made sounded anything else than healthy. He still got up – probably a bit too fast because his head immediately began to throb and for a few seconds, everything went dark in front of his eyes. Ford rammed his fingernails into the wooden table he was sitting at a few moments ago until he got his orientation back.

A heavy sigh left his lips. He hadn’t slept through for more than a week now because of his project. It simply took up all of his time and energy. He knew that he could never handle all of this on his own and that’s also why he was so thankful for the help he got from Fiddleford. And of course not only from him…

Fords eyes quickly skimmed the room while he asked himself if he’s being watched. An uncomfortable feeling rushed through his bones, making him shiver. He definitely needed another cup of coffee.

On his way to the kitchen, he turned on all of the lights. He wasn’t paranoid or anything but lately, he felt like something changed. It felt like the air was full of electricity and something heavy and dark built itself up becoming more and more dangerous every day. For most of the people, this description would seem weird but Ford was sure that he was right. Still, he kept these thoughts to himself because he knew others wouldn’t understand. Except maybe…

“Hey Sixer!” a familiar voice called. While Ford had begun to make himself coffee Bill Cipher casually appeared behind him floating just above the table.

“Morning Bill” Ford said. He had expected that his friend would turn up but he also knew what that meant. It meant going back to work again and right now he really wasn’t in the mood. He just woke up feeling horribly tired so all he would like to ask for was one single morning where he could sit at the kitchen table eating a proper breakfast. But he knew of course that this wasn’t possible. Not before their project was finished.

“I hope you were diligent in my absence.” The triangle grabbed Fords coffee and took a long sip.

“Of course I was”

“Well then I suppose you wouldn’t mind me taking a look at your notes”

Ford took a deep breath and prepared himself for letting Bill inside his mind. After that, his memories went blank.

He found himself sitting in front of his table again with Bill next to him. His friend was in a good mood as always when he pointed to Fords work.

“This was really impressive! The additional notes about the invisible wizard could be very helpful for building the portal!”

Ford smirked. Bill always knew how he could get him. They just shared the same passion when talking about supernatural stuff. And secretly Ford was extremely glad whenever Bill praised him.

“Well for sure not as useful as the materials he kept in his shack!”

“You have a point there” Bill laughed.

“I wonder if there is a way to see the invisible wizard. I could try to reinforce my glasses with…”

But Bill interrupted him. “Listen, I know that there is still a lot to discover but let’s focus on the important thing first. The invisible wizard won’t run of. I mean it’s impossible since we locked him in that closet.”

Now it was Fords turn to laugh. “Well then what’s the order of the day, muse?”

Bill ensured him that he would wait at the car until Ford got himself ready and disappeared. Ford hurried to the bathroom, not wanting to make Bill wait too long. With a glance into the mirror, he saw that he looked just as horrible as he felt. But he had no time to wallow in self-pity. Bill was waiting.

While brushing his teeth the strange feeling he had felt during the last few days returned. Since he met Bill a lot had changed. Through him he discovered that there are creatures at places he would have never found on his own. Also, the portal would be a huge step to finally understand how all of the dimensions worked together. And once he had summed up all the facts he could make the information available for everyone. Nobody would dare to call him crazy anymore when he had proofs for everything. To the contrary, he would be the greatest scientist of all time.

But suddenly a question popped up in his mind. What is Bills benefit? He tried to get rid of the thought, explaining to himself that Bill was a muse or he probably had to serve somebody like a genie, that there was a logical explanation but he still couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Well, I could just ask him, right? We are friends after all.” he muttered while walking down the stairs.

As soon as he sat into the car seat he gathered his courage. Why was it so hard for him to do this? It was just a simple question, right?

“Listen Bill, I’d like to ask you something…”

The triangle appeared on the passenger seat the moment Ford started talking, giving him an interested look.

“Spit it out already Sixer. What is it?”

He swallowed. “I know that you only want to help me… but… why? What’s in this for you?”

There was an oppressive silence and Bill examined him carefully. After what seemed like minutes to Ford he finally said, “Do you doubt me Stanford?”

Fords eyes opened wide. His question had exactly the impact he didn’t want to attain.

“No, no, no, no, no! I was just… I only wanted… I thought maybe…” he stuttered awkwardly.

Bill dropped his gaze and sighed.

“It’s okay. I knew that you would ask this at some point. But you still hurt me.”

“This wasn’t my intention. I’m sorry Bill.”

“I know. Yet I owe you an answer.”

Ford waited silently while Bill tried to search for the right words.

“Of course I’m doing this because you are my friend. I see an enormous potential in you. But you are right. There are other reasons too. I’m trying to show you as much as possible but there are dangers in which I don’t want to put you. Sometimes it’s better not to know everything, Ford.”

Ford felt really ashamed. Why did he always had to question everything? He was never the guy who had plenty of friends and now he risked to lose his best one.

“I’m really sorry, Bill. Please forgive me.” Ford apologized again.

“It’s okay, Sixer. Let’s just… forget this conversation.”

Ford nodded relieved. He would never dare to mention this topic again.

“Are we ready to pay the Geodites a visit?” Bill changed the topic skilfully.

“We totally are.”

The second time Bill left Fords mind they were at a different place again. The triangle had lead them to a mine at the foot of a mountain. There were debris all around the entry and it didn’t look very stable but he still walked towards it. Bill told him that the Geodites are simply living geodes. They are hard to destroy and could be a good binder for some immobile parts of the portal. If they managed to catch some of course.

He wondered how he could explain the function of the new commodity to Fiddleford. His former college friend was a good soul and a fabulous engineer but Bill has warned Ford to tell him only the bare necessities. Unfortunately Fiddleford tended to be instable concerning his mental health so he could easily get nervous when Ford brought some new materials he found with Bill.

It didn’t feel right to keep a secret from his colleague but Ford had no choice. Maybe when they had reached their goal, when they finished the portal and activated it, when he understood more and visited other dimensions he could inaugurate Fiddleford. He would surely be glad that he was part of this project when he only saw all of the profits they could draw from other dimensions.

Ford knew that something about this wasn’t right. He was out here in the wild, discovering things that aren’t meant to be discovered. It almost felt like an addiction. A possibly deadly dangerous one. But he wasn’t alone. Bill would protect him, right? That’s at least what he hoped. That’s at least what he promised him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be indescribably happy if you could leave some feedback! :)


End file.
